One-Sided Star-Crossed Lover
by pinkish-red hearts
Summary: Effie has the sweetest, nicest 'suitor'. Haymitch teases her about it. What happens? Set during the Victory Party in Snow's Mansion.


_I wish I could be there in your Victors' Victory Party but I'm not available sadly._

_Anyway,_

_Congratulations on your victory!_

_-Augustus_

Effie put back the purple card in its place among the leaves in her huge elaborate bouquet in a basket. She ordered the Avox to place the flowers next to the couch. With a half-hearted thank you, she dismissed the Avox.

"What do we have here?"

Effie's eyes rolled at the sound of the voice.

"You didn't even give me a chance to sit down and you disturbed my peace already,"

Haymitch shrugged then, staggered his way toward the bouquet. He grabbed the purple card and took a seat on the couch.

"Augustus? You mean THE Augustus "Dogbreath" Summer?" he scoffed.

The clicking of heels on the tiles closed in on Haymitch. As soon as it stopped, Effie swiped the card.

"Yes, Haymitch. Augustus Summer. Peeta and Katniss' biggest sponsor,"

"Pfft. I told you he was going to fall in love with you,"

Effie widened her eyes in alarm.

"But he's not-" Effie tried to protest but Haymitch gave her a look. "Okay, he takes me out to dinner a lot but-"

"Ooh. The little princess is in love. Who would've thought?" he teased.

"No, I'm not!" she shrieked.

"Is that a blush I see, Trinket?"

Secretly, Effie did feel heat in her cheeks.

"Shut up, Abernathy! Just because he's sweet, nice and not a bad company, it does not automatically mean I am in love with him," Effie defended.

"Yeah sure..."

Effie growled at the smug look Haymitch was giving him. He thought she was going to choke him but instead she crashed down beside him.

Effie adjusted herself to turn to him. He saw sadness, yes. But something a little specific. Guilt maybe. "Honestly Haymitch, I don't," she whispered.

"Well then, what's the matter?" Haymitch, deciding it would be better to hear her out than never hearing the end of it, asked her.

"I thought at first he was just trying to make friends. And a lady," Haymitch rolled his eyes at the term. "is always polite and friendly to all,"

She paused for a while before continuing.

"But then my friends began to notice it. Later, I began to notice it too. He completely fell for me, even though he won't say it,"

The pleading look in her eyes spoke in the silence.

"And you two didn't become a scandal?" Haymitch said trying to break the awkward period.

"Dear heaven I hope not. I wouldn't want to let people think I cheated or will cheat in the next Games. Bad image for twelve,"

He ignored how oblivious she was to his sarcasm and instead asked, "Okay, what's the problem, then? Not that I'm complementing you or your... species-"

"I wouldn't even dream of it,"

"... But if you claim he's as nice as you genuinely think he is, why are you so upset? You're good friends right?"

Effie nodded.

"So, isn't this the type you girls like?"

Effie said nothing and suddenly, she felt as if all the furniture in the room had ears, waiting and listening for her answer.

"I just- I just can't. I won't. My heart won't and I just feel so bad that I can't return his affections. He tries so hard," she whimpered.

With that, all the weight of the couch suddenly transferred to Effie's side. Haymitch stood and stretched himself.

"I guess what you feel is quite understandable but a word of friendly advice, sweetheart..."

She looked up at him attentively.

"Don't let go of people who care for you because one day, they might be gone,"

Haymitch looked distracted, as if he was thinking of saying more. Effie just stared into his stormy , troubled eyes, searching for that thought.

"And hey," he finally said. "He's the least annoying big shot sponsor ever so, go ahead,"

Haymitch began walking back to the main party, probably to refill his glass with something to add to his already radioactive stomach, Effie should've thought. But millions of things ran through her mind that she wanted to say, yet all she could muster was,"We're friends?"

He turned around and shrugged.

"I guess we are. Had to do something nice at least once. After all, this is going to be our last year in after, 10 years,"

"Thank you," she croaked.

He smiled. He would've said something sarcastic but he knew what she meant.

"No, princess. Thank you,"

And Haymitch disappeared in the doorway, leaving a thoughtful Effie behind.

She stared at the flowers and frowned. She still couldn't do it. She couldn't love Augustus no matter how nice or sweet he is. But what upset her now is the fact that Haymitch had lodged an axe in her heart. It hurt when he had teased her with another. It hurt when he cheered her to be with someone else. She knew very well his advice was connected to his dead girlfriend who she heard from a drunk Haymitch thinking Effie was her. The wounds of her jealousy at how lovingly he spoke was reopened and cut even deeper. But what pained her the most is how they will never see each other again.

"I can't be with him, you insufferable fool," she told the air, as if Haymitch was there. "Because I'm in love with you,"

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I had angst in my system and I needed to get it out. UGH! Wow, one sided huh? (or is it? IDK. XD) I noticed in most fanfics Haymitch is the jealous one. So, why not Effie? Hahahahahahaha! So yeah. SUPER EXCITED FOR CATCHING FIRE! I thought I would never get to watch it because there was a 7.2 earthquake in our province but one mall has their cinema open XD When I saw a giant Catching Fire poster I flailed and squealed! Not caring about embarrassing myself! XD**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for being so inactive lately. (ESPECIALLY to my readers of Snow's Last Gift) I've been really busy with architecture and my laptop and computer got broken and I can't write it without a computer T^T I just want you to guys know that I will still keep writing it. I'm just on hiatus. I LOVE YOU ALL and MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!~**

**~pinkish-red hearts**


End file.
